Tiny Dancer
by WerewolfPaulLover91
Summary: Bella has a secret. So does Paul. Rated M for sexual content and underage drinking. Mild swearing. 18 Advised.


**A/N: This has been playing on my mind for a while now, I have not abandoned my other story I just haven't found any inspiration lol but any way.. I hope you like this little one shot :) It is not beta'd it is all me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters SM does :) I just like to play with them.**

** Tiny Dancer**

Bella had a secret.

Nobody knows about it. Not even Jake, her best friend.

No one in the pack new, except one.

Paul.

Paul helped her keep her secret, helped her with her secret, because he had a secret too.

The same one as Bella's.

They loved to dance; Paul was on patrol and came across Bella in a little clearing in the woods,

He didn't know what she was doing until she started moving, as soon as she moved Paul was captivated.

He couldn't look away, she moved with such grace, the way she moved to the music that was coming from the little portable CD player she had, Paul shifted back to human form and made his way over to her, she had her eyes closed when he came up to her, he grabbed her hand and spun her around and back to him, he smirked when herd her gasp and she opened her eyes to see who grabbed her, she didn't make to get away, she just kept dancing and after a few seconds Paul joined her.

They danced well into the night, neither one of them spoke, until Bella received a call from her father asking where she was, "I got to say swan, I didn't know you could move like that" Paul said, "same goes for you Lahote, you're not bad" she said with a small smile, as she made her way to her truck.

For a few weeks it went on like that, Paul and Bella would dance for hours in that little clearing, talking about random things but tonight was different, This time instead of saying she'll see him later she invited him to dinner, he accepted wholeheartedly, he was starving.

They made their way to Bella's truck and headed to Charlie's, or so Paul thought, Bella drove to the little diner in forks, she sent Paul a small smile before she got out and made her way inside, Paul followed her to a small booth in the back and sat down.

"What are we doing here?" Paul asked her as the waitress came over and gave them a menu each, "I didn't feel like cooking and Charlie isn't expecting me back until later, I was hungry" she ended with a shrug,

Paul shrugged back and looked at his menu; he chose the steak burger with the lot and large ships, while Bella got a veggie burger.

When they finished eating, they payed and left "did you want a lift home?" Bella offers Paul, "yeah alright" Paul agreed, he didn't feel like running.

When they pulled up at Paul's place Bella surprised him by asking if he wanted to go out Friday night, he agreed, he didn't have patrol and he has nothing else better to do, "great so I'll pick you up around 7?" she asked "sure, see you then" he said, shutting the door to her truck and heading inside, he gave he a small wave before going inside. When Bella got home she said goodnight to Charlie and headed of the shower then bed.

Friday came soon enough and Bella pulled up to Paul's just before 7, when Paul opens his door and saw Bella heading towards him his jaw nearly disconnected from his face, 'holy fuck!' he thought to himself, she was wearing a shirt so tight that outlined her perfect curves and made her breasts push up but it was her jeans that made him stair, they were so tight they looked painted on and made her ass look all kinds of hot. Paul was an ass man and Bella Swan had one fine ass.

When Paul finally look at her face she had the faintest blush on her face, she was hoping for this kind of reaction and it made her feel desired the way he looked at her, when they got in the truck Paul asked her "so Swan, where are you taking me?" she just smiled and said "dancing".

When they arrived at their destination Paul was surprised, he never thought Bella would be the type to go to a club, even know tho they were both underage they got in without a second look from the bouncer out front, Bella walked up to the bar to get a drink for Paul and herself, she ordered two rum and cokes then went and sat a table, Paul just followed her and sat down, when the finished there drinks Bella got up and pulled Paul to the dance floor, as they moved they lost them self's to the music, they were moving to the music in time, anyone who watched them would of thought it was all rehearsed, but it wasn't.

As they danced things started to get really intimate between the two, Bella was grinding against the front of Paul while he moved his hands up and down her waist as she moved, when she spun around and hooked her leg on his hip he finally got the hint, he grabbed her leg with one hand and her waist with the other dipping her down, when he pulled her up her hair covered her face but Paul could see the fire and hunger in her eyes, he bent down low to whisper in her ear "want to get out of here?" he asked her, she responded with an eager nod and they made their way out of the club and to her truck, Paul drove.

As they were heading to Paul's place they both had the same thing running through their minds 'when did just dancing together turn into this?'

When they pulled up to Paul's place they both jumped out of the truck eagerly, heading to the front door, when they got there Paul grabbed Bella by the waist and pulled her to him, he looked in her eyes then to her lips and noticed Bella doing the same, Paul got the door open and pulled them inside, he pushed Bella up against the door once it was shut and kissed her, she kissed him back just as eagerly, they teased each other with their tongues and teeth nipping at each other's lips, Paul picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his bedroom, when they he laid her gently on the bed, he kissed her neck and made his way down her chest, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and looked in her eyes for permission, with a small nod Paul began removing the item of clothing, kissing her stomach as he raised it over her head, she leans forward and took her bra of, Paul took a second to look at the woman on his bed, "you're so beautiful" he whispered as he bent down to take one of her pert nipples in his mouth, he teased the other one with his hand and then switched sides, "please Paul" he herd her beg "what do you want my Swan, tell me"

He said against her chest, "more please more" she said as she rubbed her legs together trying to create some friction,

Paul grabbed the waist band of her jeans as she lifted her hips of the bed, he pulled her panties down as well, when he stood back up he stared at the naked beauty beneath his, she pushed his shirt up and over his head to reveal the ripped tan torso, she felt herself get even more wet then she was, she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down with her toes, Paul kicked them of along with his boxes leaving them both naked, he snaked a hand down to her dripping sex and pushed two fingers inside her making sure she was ready for him, he pushed his fingers in and out of her a few times, hitting that sweet little spot inside that made her make the sexiest noises he has ever heard, when he felt her walls fluttering her pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his hard length, pushing into her balls deep, he started of slow, allowing her to get adjusted to his size, when her moans got louder he picked up his speed,

"More Paul, harder please harder" she moaned out,

he moved into a sitting position and lifted her hips to get a better angle, with every thrust he went harder her moans got louder and louder until she was screening his name in ecstasy, he could feel the familiar tightening in his balls and he knew he was going to come soon, "come with me baby" he picked up he's speed as soon as he felt her walls start to flutter, and soon she was screaming out his name as she came, he grunted her name as he spilled his seed inside her, once they both came down from there high he rolled of her to lay down beside her, he pulled her to him they were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, as they waited to get their breath back Paul said something to Bella that he has known for a while now

"I love you tiny dancer"

"I love you too Paul" she said with a small smile on her face.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, as their hearts danced with each other.

Reviews are needed! There like my own personal box of chocolates, the more I get the happier I am :)


End file.
